The Last Journey of a Time Lord
by sim83
Summary: They say that in his last moments, a lonely god took his last days to see the people who had made him who he was. This is the tale of those people
1. Ian and Barbara Chesterton

This one'll be sporadically updated as and when I feel like it.

* * *

_Sir Ian Chesterton, Knight of Jaffa. Born 1930s, London. Knigthed by King Richard in Palestine, 1190_

_Barbara Wright, Born 1930s, London._

_The two disappeared from Shoreditch, London on 23rd Novermber 1963 along with Susan Foreman, a pupil of there's at the local Coal Hill School, month before the Shoreditch Incident. They reappeared on the 26th June, 1965, and always claimed to have no memory of where they had been. Susan Foreman was never seen again. They married not long after. _

Shoreditch, London, Earth, Sol, Mutter's Spiral. 27th December, 2009.

It was two days after Christmas, but no one really remembered it. Everyone had lost a day. A planet had appeared in the sky when peoples memories came back. And then it had vanished. A reporter had claimed it was to do with the Wi-Fi, and everyone seemed to believe her. Ian didn't.

"Well it's very nice of you to buy us this meal, Mr. Smith, but I still don't understand why."

Ian was addressing his question to the young man sitting across the table from he and his wife. The man was wearing a brown suit.

"Well it's just...returning an old favour."

"Did we teach you? I'm sorry if we did, we do try to remember faces." Barbara was looking at him somewhat puzzled.

"Yeah something like that. You, both of you actually, taught me something important. A very long time ago."

The meal was finished, Mr. Smith paid, and they took a walk.

"How did you find us anyway? We live in Cambridge now. Just come here about once a year."

"Just luck really. Was in the area you might say. Anyway, it was very nice to see you two again. I must leave." He turned at the entrance to Totter's Lane

"Could you tell us what it is we taught you?"

"Let's just say you taught it to me a long time ago..." How long ago? Ian thought. The 60s? The 70s? "...a really long time."

It couldn't be?

The man strode away, in the direction of 76 Totter's Lane. I. M. Foreman Scrapyards. A Dalek had apparently appeared there after they left.

Could he have meant, when he said a long time ago, 100,000 BC?

"Barbara, you don't think that was?"

"It can't be. He's so young, even if it is, how does he know us?"

How indeed. Even so they walked along the road. Just as they reached the scrapyard they heard a familiar sound. A sound they hadn't heard since 1965. Or rather, since the 29th century.

They ran as fast as they could into the yard and caught sight, just for a moment, of the shape of the Police Public Call Box. And then it was gone.

They looked at eachother. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew. They weren't sure how, but it was clear who the man was. The Doctor.


	2. Vicki Pallister

_Vicki Pallister. Born on Earth in the year 2479. Presumed dead along with all other passenger when the ship UK-201 crashed on Dido. _

_Cressida appeared in Troy, Earth circa 1200 BC. There she married Troilus, and journeyed with him and his cousin Aeneas, trying to ensure the survival of the Trojan People._

It had been a long time since Cressida had gone by any other name. As the Trojans had journeyed across land and sea, she wondered if the stories she had dismissed as fiction might have some truth to them, if they were really going to cause the birth of Rome, and according to some stories, Britain. It would be nice to see home again, though it would be nothing like she remembered. She could live with that.

They stopped for the night and as the men made the tents, she started a fire and waited for the hunters to bring meat. A man she didn't recognise came along, carrying a deer. He lay it on the table. She noticed he was looking at her oddly, but she ignored it. For a moment. Then he spoke.

"Are you happy?"

It was strange. His accent sounded like it was English, but such an accent couldn't possibly exist yet. She turned from the barely lit fire, about to question if he was some kind of Dalek duplicate.

"Are you happy, Vicki?"

That made her start. She hadn't gone by that name in at least a decade. There was no-one other than Troilus who should know it. Unless.

"Yes. I am. But, who are you?"

He gave her a smile. Such a sad smile, and walked away. She was about to call after him, then noticed the fire was suddenly much more healthy. She looked at the hill just in time to see the man Doctor enter a blue box on a hill. It couldn't be?

"Doctor?"

And then it was gone.


	3. Steven Taylor

_Steven Taylor. Born on Earth in the 29th Century. A combat pilot, Taylor was presumed dead after his fighter crash-landed on the Planet Mechanus. On the planet of the Savages, an old god brought Taylor to them, to mediate unity and peace between the Savages and the Elders._

Steven looked around the city. Since the Elder's barbaric practice had been eliminated, everyone was allowed to live in the city, and it had grown in health as a result. People would now go out the city to explore, and they were always allowed in. The Savages, though of course that distinction didn't truly exist anymore, had been allowed educations and were now contributing well to society. The only disruption to peace had been the time a Sontaran Scout ship crashed in the outside lands. It was the worst day for deaths since the reunification. But they had overcome it.

He thought of the Doctor and Dodo. Were they still out there, travelling. He supposed that was rather arbitrary considering the TARDIS was a time machine, but still he wondered.

He went for a walk into the city. He shouldn't really do so, not at his age, but he stuck to the paths. He came near a cliff and stopped to look out over it. His foot slipped and for one terrible moment he thought he was about to fall. But suddenly someone had grabbed him and pulled him up. He looked at his saviour to thank him. The man said nothing. But Steven noticed his clothes weren't like the people of the city. He wanted to ask this man, strangely familiar, who he was. But he was gone. And then he heard the sound.

He couldn't be sure who the man was. A new companion of the Doctor's? What he did know was this. The Doctor had saved his life once more.


	4. Dodo Chaplet

_Dorothea Ann Chaplet. Born on earth in 1949. Disappeared on 26th February 1966. Returned in July of 1966. Afterwards she lived a fairly mundane life._

Dodo had long regretted her decision to leave the Doctor. Nothing interesting had happened since. She looked at her crossword puzzle. Hadn't done much.

A man sat down to her and looked at the paper.

"3 down is sodium"

She thanked the man and continued to do the puzzle, but then grew bored and told him all the things she'd seen once, and how now she was seeing was strange events she wasn't involved in. Things like the planets in the sky, or the pig crashing a ship into Big Ben. And she couldn't even finish a crossword puzzle. Her future was empty, no prospects to improve.

The man told her things would be better and left. She wondered who he was. She looked in a her jacket for a new pen and saw an envelope that hadn't been there before. It contained a debit card, with it's Pin written on it, and a letter. It told her the money was hers as she saw fit. It was addressed to Dodo. She hadn't gone by Dodo in years. Only to herself. She heard a noise she hadn't heard in 47 years. How had the Doctor gotten this letter to her?


	5. Ben and Polly Jackson

_Polly Wright. Born 1942 in London, Earth._

_Benjamin Jackson. Born 1942, he was a sailor by trade. He met Polly on a six month shore posting on 12 July 1966. They were engaged by the end of Ben's shore posting and were married soon after he returned from his next shipping out. Following Ben's retirement, the got into charity work, and moved to India to establish an orphanage._

Ben looked around. The orphanage was full. There were more and more children that needed help, and he and Polly wanted desperately to take care of them all. It broke his heart that they simply didn't have the money and the shelter necessary to harbour all of them.

Polly felt the same way. Over the years she had come to appreciate just how much her travelling with The Doctor had changed her. She probably wouldn't care so much about the children if it wasn't for him. She certainly wouldn't have married Ben. She remembered how shocked her friends were when she announced she was getting married to a man who, to them she'd only known a few weeks, while to her it must have been at least a couple of years. They just wouldn't understand, she supposed. She'd made contact with Dodo when she returned, letting her know about the travels. They didn't communicate often, but she knew the girl regretted leaving the Doctor. She suspected that even more she regretted not telling him in person. She wondered where The Doctor and Jamie were now. She was sure they must have been involved in some of the strange things to happen. That business with plastic recall in the 70s. No wait the 80s. Her and Ben had waited in December of 1986 for Mondas to appear, and then for the government to announce they had made hostile first contact with the Cybermen. Mondas had exploded as they knew it would, but the government never admitted anything about the Cybermen. She had sent a letter to Dr. Barclay just before the incident and he had confirmed to her some military group wasn't letting him say anything. Although there were always rumours of things happening, the next alien incursion she was certain of was when the Cybermen appeared in 2007. They were different to how she remembered them, but that was in their nature. She had done what she could to keep the children safe. It was all she could do.

She was suddenly surprised when she saw a construction crew arrive on the orphanage grounds and start cordoning off a construction site.

"Excuse me!" Ben had gotten to them before her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Starting work on your new accommodation block for the orphans."

"We can't afford this." Polly protested.

"Well it's all been paid for. So we're working"

Ben was about to get his phone out to call a lawyer when it rang. He turned to her a moment later.

"So the lawyers are saying we just got 10,000 dollars anonymously donated to the cause." Polly was shocked. "And someone hired the builders to build the new accommodation out of their own pocket."

Who would do that for them? Polly wondered to herself.

The builder spoke to them suddenly. "If you want to thank your good Samaritan he's over there."

They looked over to where he indicated. A young man in a brown suit was looking at them. If he wasn't standing next to a Police Public Call Box they wouldn't have known who he was. But because it was there, they knew. He smiled at them in a sad way, stepped in the box, and it vanished. Ben put his arm around her. "Thank you Doctor" she whispered.


	6. Jamie McMcrimmon

_James Robert McCrimmon. Born in Scotland in 1724. In 1746 he participated in the battle of Culloden, on the side of the Jacobites. Surviving the battle, and escaping death with the help of 3 strangers, he lived a long life afterwards, marrying Kirsty McLaren and having numerous children and grandchildren. _

Jamie sat in a chair, looking out over the hills of Scotland. He'd been on the losing side in the war, but had otherwise had a good life. There were holes in his memory, but he had decided long ago they weren't important.

A man walked up to him. He didn't recognise the man, and wasn't sure how he'd walked over his way without him seeing him.

"Are you the piper?"

Jamie was surprised that the man had a Scottish accent.

"I'm a piper, certainly Why?"

"I had a friend once. Long ago now, who could play the pipes well. He uh.. died. I want to hear the sound of them again."

Jamie didn't know why he felt so compelled to play for this total stranger, it was almost as though there was something familiar about him. But he played, and when he finished he noticed the man seemed to be crying. The man gave him a smile.

"Thank you Jamie."

Had he told the man his name?

The man walked away. Jamie heard a strange sound, and suddenly noticed, there were tears in his eyes too. Why was he crying?


	7. Victoria Waterfield

_Victoria Waterfield was born in 1852, to a wealthy British family. Both her and her father, Edward Waterfield, were believed dead in 1866 after being attacked by metal demons._

_In 1968, aged 15 Victoria Harris was adopted by Frank Harris and his wife Maggie. She lived a happy life with them, leaving once on a long holiday but coming back. In 1980, after a holiday to Tibet and somehow inheriting the Waterfield estate, she founded the New World University. In 1995 following a military investigation and a break-in by an investigative journalist, she closed the university for a year and altered it's operations._

Victoria sat at her desk. Even if she was still only in her fifties, she felt a lot older. She couldn't do much about that.

She could only wonder if Jamie was still with The Doctor. She wasn't even sure if they were still out there at all. After all, they hadn't interfered in the business with the Great Intelligence. She hoped she was wrong and they just couldn't be there some how. She doubted she'd ever see them again. Sir Alistair had told her recently that he'd met him again, but had kept quiet about the details. Probably UNIT business then. He was too old for this surely.

She looked out the window. It was early September, so students hadn't started coming for the semester yet, but things had already been quite bad. The Planets in the sky had been quite traumatic for everyone (though people didn't seem to talk about it anymore) and then there had been the business with the army being halfway through kidnapping children. She was glad her own grandchild wasn't in school yet.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in"

An unfamiliar man in a blue suit came in.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah I suppose. Or maybe I can help you."

"Excuse me?"

" I came here to give you this. And to tell you I'm impressed with what you've achieved."

"It wasn't that great. At first."

"I know. And I'm sorry for not finding out what happened until it was too late."

What was he talking about. He couldn't know about that.

Then man strode out, and she looked at what he'd brought. Too her shock she recognised it. It was a kilt. One that had belonged to Jamie. But the man wasn't Jamie. And the only way he could have it was if he'd found it in the TARDIS... She shot up, chasing after the man. She didn't get to see him, but in the university courtyard she saw in front of her eyes, for a few seconds, a blue box vanish.

"Doctor?"


	8. Zoe Heriot

_Zoe Heriot. Born in the 21st Century. Educated via the Elite Programme, allowing her to be a super genius. An Atrometricist First Class and Astrophysicist, she was assigned to Space Station W3, and was there when it was invaded by the Cybermen. After a second invasion she could not recall, she was accused of various offences with no evidence._

Zoe sat in a cell. She didn't know what these people wanted. They were convinced she'd done something, but shy'd remember if she had. So she sat alone. Waiting. Why were they so convinced she'd met the Doctor and Jamie again?

Suddenly her door flew open and a man in a blue suit pulled her out.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes but.."

"Zoe I need you to listen to me. I am going to get you out of here. You should never have been here. I'll get you to a ship and you can return to W3 or wherever else you want to go. Clear?"

"Yes...thank you."

They ran through the corridors. Alerts rang out and guards kept chasing them, but doors kept on closing at the right moment to stop the guards following. Eventually they were sealed in the hangar with one ship.

"Can you fly this?"

"I think so, yes."

"Good. I've disabled the stations external weapon systems and closed all other hangers, fly out and you'll be able to wherever you want. I've deleted the stations records of you and all related files to why they want you."

"Thank you but why. Do you know The Doctor?"

"I do. He's sorry he can't see you in person but he just wants you to be safe. So go out there and do what you need to, OK?"

She smiled at the man and got in the ship, taking off. She looked behind her and could see no sign of him.

She couldn't see why the Doctor would care so much about her when they'd only met once. Maybe he was this nice to everyone?


	9. Sergeant Benton

_Warrant Officer John Benton. Born 1940s. A career soldier, by 1979, whilst holding the rank of corporal, he was recruited to a United Nations military operation, and serves as part of the operation throughout the 80s as both a Sergeant and a Warrant Officer, before retiring to become a used cars salesman in 1979._

Benton looked out the window. It had been a long time since he'd really thought about his time in UNIT. He paid attention to the news, of course, and had forbidden any of his family to leave their homes during the planets in the sky event (no-one mentioned it any more), immediately after hearing the broadcast by the Daleks. He'd also resisted fighting the Cybermen when they appeared, he knew what they could do.

Still, nowadays it was hard for him to do anything. He'd retired from the car sales for a long time now, but he still looked after it when his son, who now ran it, was on holiday. Business was slow though.

Suddenly he looked up to see a young man in a brown suit driving into the lot in a quite old car. He'd haver placed it as 19th century, but it looked new at the same time. The man parked and walked up.

"You sell cars here yes?"

"We do. Interested in one?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in my one actually."

"It looks to be in far too good condition for me to afford I'm afraid. You must take good care of it."

"You could say that. It's like new."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't afford it."

"How about this then. I'll leave it here for 5 minutes, give you the keys while I go for a walk, and if someone comes by and wants it you have my permission to sell it to them. We'll split the profits. Deal."

Benton had no idea why he'd agreed. But he had. Within 5 minutes a rich collector of Early vehicles had arrived, paid more for it than the shop had earned in 5 years. The man who'd handed him the keys never returned. He did the a letter a couple of dys later saying to keep the cash, signed with a ?


	10. Liz Shaw

_Dr. Elizabeth Shaw was a scientist at the University of Cambridge, when she was recruited by a United Nations project, she then returned to the University. In the 21st century she was recruited by the same operation, in a classified capacity._

UNIT Moonbase. The dullest place in the world. When she'd been recruited to work for UNIT again she'd been expecting to still be dealing with regular alien incursions and the like. There'd been a few, but mainly she was developing weapons and atmospheric properties to colonise other worlds.

Suddenly a man in a brown suit came in.

"Who are you. I'll get security on you."

"Just wait 5 seconds. Double the thickness of the Dalekanium wires and then they won't explode. Then you'll be able to power the atmospheric generator."

She took a moment to confirm what he'd said. He was right. She got up to thank him, but he was gone. She knew he didn't work there. But he had saved her years of working this out.

If only she'd gotten his name


	11. Captain Yates

_Captain Michael Alexander Raymond Yates was a military man. He was recruited to a United Nations task force as a captain. He served with the operation for several years, then resigned following a medical leave. He went to a Buddhist meditation centre for a time, and later in life, in the 21st century, suddenly moved to a cottage in Sussex, apparently rented to him at little to no cost by an old friend, he lived there with the housekeeper and a dog belonging to the cottage's owner._

Mike put the paper down. It was too quiet. Things invariably were either happening with no breathing room at all, or there was nothing at all. He didn't doubt that Miss Smith knew far more than he did about things, and was probably covering them up too. He didn't want to know frankly. The Doctor was letting him live there at basically no expense, only Captain and Mrs Wibbsey for company, and he enjoyed it. The Doctor hadn't been around in a while. He wondered if his face had changed and he was worried about coming back.

A letter came through the door. He knew this was unusual, as the male had been a while ago, so he picked it up and opened it. Out fell first the deed to the cottage, followed by a letter. He read the letter first.

_Mike._

_I can't come in due to something terribly complicated about time travel or something, but I might not be coming back. I do know that I'll stop coming eventually at any rate. If that happens, I want you to have the cottage. Sell it if you want, or allow your heirs to. Or give it to Mrs Wibbsey. Just make sure that the only person to get the contents of the safe in the basement is Sarah. Goodbye Mike._

He looked up, and saw a man with short hair and wearing a coat walking away. He was about to wonder who the man was, but then he was gone. Then he heard a familiar sound and knew who the man was. He did wonder if that meant his younger self was gone forever though.


	12. Jo Grant

_Josephine Jones. Employed as a secretary by a United Nations project, she left the job to marry Professor Clifford Jones. The pair then went to the Amazon, then went around the world campaigning politically and environmentally for the good of the world. They had 7 children, and their 13th grandchild was born in 2011. _

Jo and Cliff sat in the stands by the swimming pool. They were there with their six year old granddaughter's parents, and the girls' cousin, Santiago. It was the girl's first swimming competition, though she knew already the child would be good at it. She'd not even pretended to be surprised when they told her the girl was dyslexic.

She was just watching the little girl take the lead, when she suddenly noticed a man stood in the corner of the room. He was a young man, but his eyes were so much older. And so sad. She looked at him and smiled and she knew he was surprised. She knew who he was though. She'd known the moment she saw him. She wanted to tell him she forgave him for never calling her again, and that she was happy, and to warn him not to go to trust the Shansheeth. But she couldn't. Maybe it was a little selfish that she wanted to guarantee she'd met him again. She couldn't be sure. All of a sudden her daughter had won, and when she looked for him, The Doctor was gone


	13. Harry Sullivan

_Surgeon Lieutenant Harry Sullivan was a navy medical officer. In 1980 he was enlisted to a United Nations operation as their medical operation. Afterwards he worked with NATO, before working on various medical_ _procedures._

Harry sat at the bar. He was still struggling to develop a vaccine. He'd hoped, expected even, that with his travels and some access to UNIT files the Brig had given him, he'd have succeeded by now in at least one of them. But nothing.

A man in a blue suit sat down next to him.

"You all right there?" the man asked.

"Fine...not something you can help with."

"Well whatever it is, keep at it. You can get there. Wherever 'there' is. Just don't like unleash a plague on us or something."

The man seemed to know more about Harry than he should. He was about to question who he was, but when he turned to ask the man was gone. He finished his pint and went straight back to the lab to continue his work.

_Harry Sullivan developed numerous vaccines, saving countless lives. His name isn't as well known as others, but his contributions to medicine were without peer. Harry Sullivan died in the 1990s._


End file.
